Becky Marney
Becky Marney is the main protagonist and one of the playable characters in ''Hidden Agenda''. She was voiced and motion captured by actress Katie Cassidy. Appearance Becky has green eyes and chocolate blonde hair in a ponytail. She has a medium complexion. During the prologue, Becky has her hair up in a small bun while in her police uniform. Personality Character Appearances Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Killed Victims * Tom Nelson (Indirectly, Determinant) * Daniella Cárdenas (Indirectly, Determinant) * Vernon LeMay (Indirectly, Determinant) * Adam Jones (Determinant) Relationships Tom Nelson Tom Nelson was Becky's partner in the Third Precinct and depending on your choices he can still be her partner as a Homicide Detective. Tom and Becky have a good relationship up until Jack Calvary's murder when Tom starts to suspect that Becky might've killed him. After that the two begin acting quite hostile towards each other. If Becky takes a drink at the bar she ends up in a hotel room looking mighty suspicious. If she manages to get out of the room in one piece, she calls Tom and asks him to help her, and even though they're been on bad terms at that point, he trusts her and gives her a few minutes to get out of the building. Sergeant Riggs Sgt. Riggs is always polite and understanding with Becky even when everybody else wants to bring her down. Early in the game Riggs takes Becky aside and asks her if she's doing all right considering that she sent a guy to death row. If you choose to let Jonathan Finn go at one point in the game, Riggs will be extremely angry at Becky when he finds out that Jonathan escaped; He tells her that she is only allowed to do paper work at this point. Jack Calvary Jack Calvary is extremely hostile towards Becky from the get go, he even went as far as to accuse Becky of stealing evidence from a crime scene. When Jack gets killed, Becky shows remorse for him even though he was a massive jerk. Based on your choices, Becky can be arrested for Jack's murder. Karl Carter If Tom Nelson dies in the prologue or gets promoted to Sergeant, Karl will become Becky's partner as a Homicide Detective. Karl basically plays the exact role that Tom plays if he's Becky's partner; He starts off on good terms with Becky, and when Jack Calvary is murdered he starts suspecting Becky and they start getting on bad terms. If Becky gets out of the hotel towards the end of the game she calls Karl and asks him to help her and he puts their feud aside and gives her a few minutes to escape. Adam Jones Becky knew Adam Jones as 'Simon Hillary' for the majority of the time that they knew each other. Adam acted like he was on Becky's and the police forces' side for most of the game, but it is ultimately revealed that he is the Trapper, and he is the one torturing Becky and the rest of the police department. Based on your decisions Adam can kill Becky or vice versa. Felicity Graves Becky meets Felicity Graves when she visits the police station to ask about the Trapper case. After the meeting Becky catches up with Felicity on her way out and apologizes for Jack Calvary's rude manner during the meeting; Based on your choices Felicity can subtly flirt with Becky and invite her over to her place or just say farewell. For the most part Felicity and Becky have a very friendly relationship with minor conflict; Felicity is on Becky's side through everything, even when everybody else thinks she's guilty. William Vanstone Becky and Judge Vanstone only share one scene together in the game, and that is when Becky is drugged and wakes up in a hotel room with Judge Vanstone tied up on the ground. It seems like Becky and Judge Vanstone are well acquainted with each other, most likely from old cases that Becky has had. If Judge Vanstone survives, he states at the end that he thinks Becky deserves a medal for her bravery. Trivia Quotes * "Hey! Don't test my aim, fucker!" * "Quit dicking me around." * "The whole Third Precinct was dirtier than a truck stop toilet." * "I'll 'cheers' to that." Gallery Category:Stubs Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters